


Staring Contest

by Broeckoli



Series: Dom!Diana Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: A bit lewd, F/F, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Public Lewding, Repressed Diana, Secret Relationship, See I can write fluff too ya know, still bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broeckoli/pseuds/Broeckoli
Summary: Diana Cavendish was never one to back down, even if that had meant getting into some rather... questionable situations.





	Staring Contest

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Undersea_Anchor for this

Diana Cavendish was never one to back down, even if that had meant getting into some rather... questionable situations.

When Diana requested to her loving, cute and very enthusiastic new girlfriend to keep their relationship between themselves for the first few weeks, Akko Kagari was more than willing to agree. The brunette completely understood any kind of hesitance and uncertainty within Diana, knowing that the blonde heiress had a significant and wide-reaching reputation to uphold. It was not the 'girlfriend' part that concerned Diana, knowing the leaps and bounds even witch society had taken in the last few decades, but the fact that her Japanese darling had a very, very common background.

Not to say that Diana was not proud of Akko being her girlfriend. She truly wished that she could just shout it out at the top of the academy, standing on her broom and proclaiming her adoration for the most loveliest witch in the world.

But she really could not deal with Aunt Daryl and some of the professors and students right now, insisting that she should 'change her mind' or 'go after another woman, if she must date them'.

She had some rather important tasks to be getting on with.

Essays...

Managing some estate finances at the request of her Aunt...

New incantations to learn...

Another book to find...

Perhaps another essay?

It was all rather draining. She almost longed for another wacky teacher to come in and stir up another world-ending crisis. It was far better than the stress and tedium of academic work. Not everything was easy, of course... But far too often than not, these questions and practical examinations were a little too below her standards.

Thus was the benefit of being a Cavendish, would bemoan an O'Neill.

Amanda's complaints were a little smirk worthy though, as much as Diana would have liked to hide that minuscule, petty joy.

Anyway, this stubbornness of hers, this refusal to concede, was only matched by one other person. See Amanda would be a contender, but she often became far too lazy to stick through with her obstinate attitude, citing boredom and the need to conduct more practice on her broom acrobatics before any big argument or feud would break out between the two witches.

No. The only other person who even came close to Diana on stubborn refusal...

Was her currently timid, slightly blushing girlfriend.

Why was Akko blushing at this time, sitting across from her on the elongated canteen table, occupied by all three of the Red, Green and Blue team members?

Well...

Although Akko was more than fine giving Diana time to 'come out' per say, it did not mean that the brunette did not want to have a little fun at the situation. The secrecy it involved had a rather attractive feeling to it, the idea of sneaking in the odd touch or kiss behind the backs of one of their team-mates sounded incredibly fun to Akko.

So, when the Japanese girl approached the British blonde a day later, beaming a mischievous smile, it did not take long for Diana to concede some measure of fun to her sweet little witch.

Diana had her fun side too, as much as some people could not believe.

Sucy, Amanda... did she really need to name drop the obvious sarcastic suspects?

For the next few weeks after the fact, Akko and Diana would play their little game, completely obvious to the sneaking suspicions of their inner circle. Everyone could see from a mile away that the two really, _really_ liked each other. Yet, amusingly, none could tell that the pair were already together.

And oh Jennifer, thought Diana, that was the funniest part.

The whole situation had completely awoken Diana, the girl deeply enjoying this game of gay cat and mouse. One instance of particular humour to the blonde with tea-green highlights was when the nine witches went out to town for the weekend. Hannah and Barbara had offered to spend some of their vast sums of money on their six new friends, hoping to make up for their cruel words and actions from the prior year. They were all a year older now, and with birthdays past the Blue-team girls felt it right to turn over a new leaf.

Money didn't solve everything, but it was a good start on the path of forgiveness, the British girl's figured.

So, when the girls were walking down narrow streets that often went two wide or even single-file, it gave Diana the opportunity to do something very Akko-like. Walking behind the girl in single file, admiring the locks of silky brunette hair, the bobbing of the small little pony tail atop of it, she came up with an idea.

Swiftly, Diana had reached out her hand to move the back of Akko's hair to the side before moving her lips atop of the exposed flesh at the back of Akko's neck, landing a light peck. Just as quickly, Diana returned to her normal stance and composure, hiding the wry smile that appeared on her lips with her hand when her girlfriend yelped in surprise, blushing and catching the attention of Lotte just ahead of her.

Diana very much enjoyed the feeling she felt when she made Akko fluster like that, her hands waving about as she stuttered out excuses before whipping her head around to pout.

It was oh so enjoyable.

Naturally, the game began to escalate.

Hands slipping atop each other in class soon evolved into interlacing fingers as the girls dared themselves and each other to go just a little bit further. Instead of sitting near the back with no-one behind them, they would now move back to the middle of the lecture hall, doing the exact same things but with a potential audience around them. The thrill of possibly being caught was very potent to the two, but it was Diana that seemed to develop a rather... sadistic mindset.

One lesson, during the middle of the week when the students would begin to feel the most fatigued, Diana's hand lay atop something other than a hand.

Akko's thigh.

Honestly, it was Akko's fault for having such a short skirt. It was very difficult for Diana to tear her eyes away from the soft, alluring skin that the brunette exposed. So in revenge, Diana decided to actually reach out for it in a public setting. Diana was able to keep a (ironically) straight face the entire time, continuing to write in her journal notes of all degrees of importance, all the while enjoying squeezing the warm, smooth flesh.

Akko however was incredibly flustered, her face completely flush and unable to stop herself from squirming in her seat, utterly terrified that she'd be spotted, but significantly aroused at the daring action from her usually restrained girlfriend.

She never went to take the soft hand off her thigh.

It was at this point in the relationship that Akko could no longer keep up with the daring, sneaky nature of the game. Whatever Akko could do, Diana would top it.

Which was coincidental, as that was the situation in bed, after all.

Akko's more innocent nature was being domineered by Diana, whose repressed emotions and thoughts were being bombarded onto Akko on an almost daily occurrence.

Not that the brunette minded...

This current situation though, sitting in the canteen trying to eat her lunch, might just have been the exception for Akko.

At the beginning of the day, when everyone met at the canteen for breakfast, Akko had challenged Diana to a little staring contest. Akko wanted to try out this faerie that kept track of tallies, so the brunette figured that the best way to do so would be a cheeky little game with Diana. The person who lost the most games would have to suffer some kind of forfeit.

Diana asked what kind.

Akko kept that close to her chest, making the blonde assume that it would be a blind award; essentially, whatever the winning witch wanted to have as a reward.

Once Akko explained to the faerie what they they were doing, what constituted a score and so on, the two immediately began their game with the caveat that they could do anything they wanted to get the other to blink. They had up until one in the afternoon to score the most wins.

And Diana was determined to achieve victory.

But alas, obviously, so was Akko.

The distractions, coy and sly in nature, began with mundane prods, trips and funny faces. While Diana would softly kick Akko's shins while they sat, Akko would pull a silly face, one that would often defeat Diana as she chuckled and blinked. She would grit her teeth in frustration as she fell behind Akko by a point by the time the girls left the canteen. Akko then offered another chance for points on the way to the lecture hall for Lukic's class, the two staring at each other as they walked.

Poor Lotte, Hannah and Barbara had to guide the two girls all the way there, having to dodge misplaced footsteps as Diana landed a sizeable blow to one of Akko's feet, drawing the scoring level at two-two.

Diana knew that was a bit mean, so before the two witches entered the classroom, she stopped the girl from entering. Waiting for the coast to clear, she landed a gentle, loving peck on the brunette's cheek, receiving instant forgiveness from the competitive but caring witch.

As soon as the pair had sat down, of course, the game did not end there.

It did take a few minutes for the game to continue, with the group arriving just before the crazy alchemy professor began her lesson, Diana and Akko allowing some time to pass as Lukic introduced her lecture. Something about artificial fogs for sticky situations.

As smoke and steam immediately began to billow out from the front of the classroom, creating a dense cloud that made it difficult for anyone to see the pot, never mind the professor, Akko turned towards her secret girlfriend. The brunette prodded the blonde's side, instantly gaining her attention with a frown. The frown vanished when Akko held up her tally board, the faerie clutching onto it for dear life as Akko nodded violently. Diana smirked, a gentle nod indicating she was ready to play, the faerie splitting into two to watch the two witches duke it out in the classroom.

As half a minute passed, Akko began to poke Diana repeatedly in the side, earning some quiet frustrated noises from the heiress. As a minute approached, the pair began to struggle to keep their eyes open in the dense mist that surrounded them. Over a minute and a half in, things got desperate for the two, with both Akko and Diana clutching each others respective thighs to garner some kind of blink-worthy distraction.

“Ahem.” An old, slightly confused clearing of the throat came from the front of the class as the fog cleared up, snapping the two out of their game. Both blushed a little as the rest of the class went to stare at them, subverting the game they played while Diana uttered an apology.

Apparently, the faerie considered Akko to have won that game, Diana being too much of a teacher's pet to not whip her head around first.

Darn it all.

Diana would struggle to get ahead of Akko again, the pair constantly trading wins and being level by the time lunch rolled around after Finnelan's class. They only played one game in the grumpy professors class, Akko not willing to risk the wrath of the middle-aged woman and another wasted evening of cleaning clothes.

Diana had drew even in that game, by the way.

As the group made it to the canteen, Akko and Diana had decided to sit across from each other again, neither willing to concede early, and both desperate to claim their prize.

“Are you two still playing this game?” Sucy bemoaned in a monotone voice, Lotte beside her giggling at the display while the girls in question simply nodded their heads, refusing to break eye contact.

“Hey, Conz?” Amanda beckoned the attention of the short German girl, the little witch humming as she waited for the question proper.

“Can ya put Blink 182 on for us?” She asked sarcastically, with only Akko appreciating the humour when no-one laughed.

“Ha! I get it!” She exclaimed, unaware that she blinked and went behind Diana in the scoring.

“What?!” Akko screamed in dismay, head in her hands as she sank into her chair.

She was never gonna get those Shiny Chariot booster packs now!

Diana chuckled at the display and her victory, receiving a thumbs up from Hannah and Barbara, congratulating her for another hard-earned victory. When Akko took her hands away from her face, a big pout was adorning her features, her arms now crossed as she wallowed in her approaching overall defeat.

Suddenly a thought came to mind in Diana's head, making her smirk evilly for just a few moments.

“Oh, Akko?” Diana began, attracting the attention of the brunette practically instantly.

“...yes?” Akko grumbled out, ironically not looking Diana directly in the eye, missing the smirk that had appeared on the blondes face just a few seconds ago.

“I will give you one last chance, winner takes all.”

That picked up Akko's interest.

“Oh~?”

“But...” Diana began, interjecting before the game started. “I have to give you a chance, don't I?” Diana grinned again, sparking more pouting from her secret girlfriend as the competition began to heat up.

“Oh haha, what is it?” Akko asked, laughing sarcastically, not appreciating the teasing from the blonde.

“We are both allowed to blink twice. The one who blinks the third time loses. I'm sure the faerie can work with that?” Diana looked down at the green spirit, it nodding in confirmation as Akko smirked at the conditions, a bout of confidence filling her as she stretched out her hand.

“Deal.” Akko said simply, while Diana clasped the brunette's hand and shook it, keeping it there for just a bit longer than necessary.

 _'Oh, my poor Akko...'_ Diana thought, knowing that she was going to enjoy this a lot.

Amanda decided to lay down a countdown, starting from three all the way down to the lonely number of one. She began the game with a slap of her hand to the table in an attempt to get an early blink out of one of the competitors.

But these two witches were experts.

And they loved staring at each other anyway.

The girls around them afforded no distraction but them talking to themselves, letting the two flirt with each other, blissfully unaware of the two's current relationship status.

Or the shoe leaving Diana's right foot.

You see, the blonde had a very devious and evil plan in store for the brunette, one that she grew an interest in trying a week ago, but had yet to find an excuse to conduct. Diana allowed a minute to pass, watching Akko's innocent but determined face stare her down, Diana simply smiling with a composed look.

Once a minute had passed, Diana made her move.

When Diana had sat down, she made sure that she was as tucked into the table as possible, allowing herself the ability to reach Akko with her legs. Fortunately for her, Akko was pretty tucked in too. And with the brunette once again wearing a dangerously short skirt, it had made it far too easy for Diana to plunge her foot in between Akko's thighs and onto the girl's panties.

The response was instantaneous.

Akko could not help but blink and suppress a gasp, the girl's eyes now widening as she processed what was happening.

Diana was stroking her with her foot, in public, surrounded by her friends.

But most importantly, she just lost a blink in the all or nothing game.

She had to stay composed!

Diana emitted a low chuckle as her head went to rest on one of her hands, her head slightly tilted sideways as she continued her light touches, swirling around the soft fabric of Akko's panties. She saw how Akko shuddered, a light blush forming on her face as her determination faded into a timid, fretful and uncertain look.

It wasn't like Akko did not enjoy this... but she was going to lose at this rate.

As Diana put more pressure onto Akko's sensitive spot, the brunette could feel herself getting more and more aroused, while Diana could tell that the girl was getting wetter and wetter. Now Diana was smirking, not caring if it attracted the attention of a stuttering Lotte or a sarcastic Amanda.

This was way too fun.

“Ee-mm.” Akko quietly moaned out, fidgeting on her chair as Diana relentless continued her prodding and stroking, moving her toes up and down along with her foot in a persistent, rhythmic motion. A side of Akko's face contorted as she struggled to keep any noise escaping her throat while keeping her eyes open, desperate not to lose the game. Diana felt she could afford a blink, blinking teasingly slow to spite Akko, her small smirk stubbornly remaining on her lips.

One-one.

Akko pouted. But only for a split second, a silent gasp escaping her lips as Diana pushed her foot deeper into Akko's wetness, forcing her to blink and attracting the attention of Amanda.

“You alright, Akko?” Amanda asked while watching the faerie scrape down another line, noticing that Akko was on the brink of losing. Akko struggled to utter a reply, her voice uneven.

“Y-y-yeah! A-all good! Ha-ah!” Akko failed to suppress the gasp as she tried to laugh, Diana having glanced over Akko's bud as her nervous laughter began. Amanda looked bemused, completely unaware as to what was happening, chuckling at what she perceived to be happening.

“Ah, she's stepping on your feet! That's just evil, Diana.” Amanda looked over to the blonde with a sly grin, the blonde returning a smirk toward the maroon and red-haired girl as she replied.

“Yes, it is, isn't it?” She turned her head back to Akko as the score draw even, Diana turning away having counted as a blink in the eyes of the faerie. Akko had no choice but to agree, scared to aroused death that if she had not replied that someone would have looked underneath the table.

“Y-yes... S-so mean...” She trailed off as she struggled to keep her eyes open, her breathing quickening as she felt her stomach tighten, the heat within her bringing her close to release, the thrill of being around so many people and being so close to being caught making her so very, very sensitive.

Diana noticed this, deciding to continue flicking her toes over the sensitive bud while pressing into Akko's now very wet patch of clothing. She had two things to win now...

And Diana was very, _very_ determined.

Quickening her pace, almost mashing her foot into Akko, the brunette could not suppress herself any further. She blinked, gasped and nearly slammed her head into the table, her hands and arms covering her head as she came, her legs crushing the right foot of Diana as she rode out her orgasm.

After a minute, Akko looked up from her position, panting and her face flush with blush and a light coating of sweat. Everyone but Diana looked at her with confusion and concern, while Diana simply slipped her show back on, standing up with a proud and smug look on her face.

“I win.”

Indeed, she had, Akko concluded, figuring it was her best defeat ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written something like this solo. Makes a change from the Yandere stuff I write X) On that note, no Obsessed this week. I cracked this out in 2 hours because I was really motivated to write this. Hope ya enjoy! Follow my tumblr if you wanna keep up to date with my writing and lwa thoughts: https://broeckoli.tumblr.com


End file.
